


Мамин пирог

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Мамин пирог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Пирог мама делает ловко: края защипывает, чтобы начинка не убежала, крестит сверху длинными полосками теста. Пирог — плетёнка, а начинка — печень. Мелко рубленая, с луком и петрушкой — вкуснота.  
В глинобитной печи мерно пышет огонь. Сесть рядом на пол, ловить рыжие блики глазами, глубоко дышать и облизываться: в чугунной форме, на решетку поставленный, пирог поднимается и золотисто темнеет. Субботний вечер — лучший. Суббота — сладкий сбитень из подпола, взрослые, не суетливые, но благодушные, мурчащий на коленях кот. Жаркий, пряный насыщенный вкус сквозь пропечённое тесто: ни на что другое не похож. В эту субботу и следующую, с самого-самого детства — главный, добрый, тёплый их семейный ритуал. Так будет всегда. Несомненно.

Потрошит он привычно. Взмахом правого меча живот — широко, от самого паха до горла. Мёртвый человек — мешок набитый, а внутри у него — требуха. Разная: и кишки, свитые беловатыми кольцами, и гроздья лёгких, и блестящие почки. Осенний дождь мелко сеется. Наклониться, втягивая железистый запах крови, рассмотреть и найти: чуть увеличенная, кажется, от весёлых возлияний печень всё же сочна и желанна. Ночная тьма — его время. Ночь — эманации страха, сочащиеся из подворотен, трусливо сбившиеся в кучку жандармы, хриплое дыхание уже привыкшего к убийствам смертного-поводыря. Кровяная и солёная, поглощаемая втягиванием плотность: что-то знакомое, смутное. Ночь за ночью, пока печать поводыря не завершит на бледной коже рисунок — охота, чтобы утолить неисчезающий голод. Так будет недолго, конечно: потом опять Бездна.  
— Чего задумался? — контрактор то ли занудствует, то ли устал. — Ешь давай, Альбус.


End file.
